Tear You Apart
by Verona d'Ascoli
Summary: ¡COMPLETO! Draco Malfoy es un chico malo. Draco Malfoy se ha encaprichado de la persona incorrecta. Draco Malfoy está a punto de hacer cosas muy malas. ADVERTENCIA: Contenidos muy violentos. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Capítulo I

**Esta es una historia escrita por Kyra4 que yo me he limitado a traducir con su permiso. Si queréis leer la historia en su lengua original, el inglés, podéis pinchar aquí: http : // www . fanfiction . net / s /** **2773664 / 1 / Tear_You_Apart**

**ADVERTENCIA: Es de rating M por contener escenas sexuales y violentas.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

La estaba observando.

Otra vez.

_Joder._ Odiaba mirarla- odiaba que tuviera ese tipo de poder sobre él.

Asquerosa _sangresucia._

Orgullosa sabelotodo.

Arrogante Gryffindor.

Ella era el enemigo- no- _ni siquiera_ el enemigo. Ella no _debería _siquiera permanecer en su mente. Su padre le había dicho- borracho la misma noche que le soltaron de Azkaban- que incluso los enemigos merecían respeto, siempre y cuando fueran dignos adversarios. "El chico Potter, por ejemplo," había farfullado Lucius sorprendiendo a Draco, ebrio y amargado por su encarcelamiento, pronunciando las palabras que, en caso de que el Señor Oscuro supiera que las había dicho, le habrían proveído un castigo peor que la muerte—"El chico Potter, hijo. Él es un digno adversario. Le ha estado tocando las narices a nuestro Señor desde que era un jodido bebé, ¿verdad? Metió a tu viejo en la cárcel, ¿no? Y desde luego _tú_ nunca has conseguido devolverle el golpe, ¿no es así, chico?" Se había mofado, consiguiendo que la cara de Draco ardiera de la vergüenza. "Quédate con mis palabras, hijo," había continuado Lucius, después de haber tragado otro sorbo del fuerte y ardiente licor, "llegará el día en que estemos hombro con hombro y escupamos sobre la tumba de ese pequeño bastardo arrogante. Pero te diré lo que te voy a decir ahora- él fue un digno adversario."

De modo que si el tenía que dar algún valor a las palabras de su padre- y Draco Malfoy siempre lo hacía- incluso los enemigos se merecían una cierta cantidad de respeto. Aunque no el suficiente para impedir escupir sobre sus tumbas. Granger, sin embargo- no se merecía nada de eso. Ella estaba tan por debajo de él en la escala de la sociedad mágica que apenas podía ser calificada como humana, por el amor de Merlín. Sucia, asquerosa, repulsiva... y la estaba _mirando_.

_Maldita sea. _

Desvió sus ojos hacia su propio pergamino, furioso con ella, furioso consigo mismo. Furioso con su novia, Pansy, que estaba sentada a su lado, compartiendo su mesa, y que sabía que le había estado mirando mientras observaba a Granger- podía sentir las olas de reproche que irradiaba. Ella movió su silla una pulgada hacia la derecha- alejándose de él. Gruñendo, Draco asió el borde de la silla y pegó un tirón hacia él, tan repentina y bruscamente que casi la hizo caer al suelo. Ella soltó un chillido.

"¿Hay algún problema, Sr. Parkinson? ¿Srta. Malfoy?" preguntó el Profesor Binns con voz suave, confundiendo sus apellidos como era habitual.

"No hay ningún problema, señor," masculló Draco con los dientes apretados. Pansy, a su lado, permaneció en un silencio prudencial.

Diez minutos más tarde la volvía a observar.

Era tan _injusto_, maldita sea. ¿Cómo era posible que esa _única chica_ personificara todo lo que él deseaba físicamente, y todo lo que odiaba intelectualmente? ¿Había sido creada con el único propósito de torturarle? A veces lo pensaba. Como ahora. Binns había dejado de hablar para ojear algo entre sus apuntes, y Granger había aprovechado esa momentánea pausa para sujetar la pluma entre sus labios y frotarse con pesadumbre la muñeca derecha. Después, todavía sujetando su pluma con la boca, utilizó sus manos para recoger su copiosa, oscura y rebelde cabellera en una coleta en la base del cuello.

Con sus brazos levantados de ese modo, Draco pudo ver con claridad el contorno de su pecho más cercano- pequeño, alto, firme – perfecto, en otras palabras – firmemente esbozado contra la tela de su blusa blanca. Cierta parte de su anatomía saltó en respuesta, presionándose casi dolorosamente contra sus pantalones. Y todavía tenía aquella maldita pluma en su _boca_- chupándola ahora distraídamente mientras se colocaba algunos mechones tras las orejas. Era casi imposible de soportar – si no la hubiera conocido mejor, hubiera pensado que lo estaba haciendo a propósito para volverle loco. Aunque _sí_ la conocía. En absoluto estaría pensando en él, y mucho menos pensaría que sus movimientos eran algo provocativos. Eso era lo realmente frustrante; la _inocencia_ que había detrás de todo ello. Y eso es lo que quería poseer.

Eso es lo que quería destruir.

La quería en ese jodido instante, inclinada sobre la mesa con su pequeña falda levantada, delante de _todo el mundo_ – delante de Pansy, delante de Potter, delante de ese patético Weasley (su _novio_, joder) quien estaba ahora inclinado susurrándole algo en el oído, con su mano posesivamente colocada en su espalda – la quería desvalida, con una de sus manos en su cintura y otra en ese increíble y ostentoso pelo suyo mientras entraba en ella una y otra vez, una y otra vez. La quería hacer gritar.

La quería hacer llorar y la quería hacer llegar hasta el orgasmo, todo de una vez.

Por las pelotas de Merlín. Necesitaba controlarse antes de que algo explotara dentro de sus pantalones. Respirando irregular y atormentadamente, se obligó a observar otra vez su pergamino. Plantando un codo sobre el escritorio, apoyó la frente sobre su mano – protegiéndose del lugar de la habitación que ocupaba Granger. Binns parloteaba otra vez. Pansy, malhumorada, se alejaba lo más posible de él sin caerse de la silla. Maldita sea. Ahora, por encima de todo, tenía que encontrar la manera de tranquilizar las cosas con ella – y rápido, porque quería – no, _necesitaba_ – su caliente y dispuesto cuerpo en el armario más cercano justo después de clase. Bueno, poco a poco. Respirar tranquila y profundamente. Evitar la ruina de ese par de pantalones era la primera prioridad.

Dios, deseaba tanto a Granger que _dolía._

Y Draco Malfoy _siempre_ conseguía lo que quería.

**00000 X0X0X 00000**

La estaba observando.

Otra vez.

A veces intentaba imaginarse cuando había comenzado a mirar a la _sangresucia_ con nuevos ojos – con ojos hambrientos. Pero era difícil de decir, precisamente. Probablemente desde mitad del sexto curso, si tenía que decir una fecha exacta... fue cuando había comenzado a comprender que había curvas bajo esas túnicas, y ese pelo espeso y salvaje lo encontraba fascinante. Tenía algo que le llevaba a querer sumergir sus manos en él – inhalar su olor.

Sin embargo, la cosa iba mucho más atrás en el tiempo. Si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo – y lo era, a veces, al menos – tenía que admitir que todo comenzó en el Baile de Navidad de cuarto curso. Como su boca se había abierto cuando la había visto flotando en la habitación colgada del brazo de la superestrella de Quidditch Viktor Krum. Apenas había sido capaz de quitarle la vista de encima en toda la noche.

Merlín le ayudara, apenas había sido capaz de quitarle la vista de encima _desde entonces._

Se preguntó con ociosidad qué es lo que llevaría para el Baile de este año, que se celebraría en escasas dos semanas. Ese vestido azul que llevó hace tres años le había quedado muy bien. Por supuesto, le parecía ridículo que se celebrara un Baile este año- tradicionalmente estaban relacionados con el Torneo de los Tres Magos- y este año no había ningún Torneo. De hecho, no iba a haber ningún otro Torneo en el futuro debido a la muerte de Cedric Diggory en el último. Hufflepuff idiota. Se merecía todo lo que había recibido.

Pero en cuanto al Baile de este año- la administración de Hogwarts había decidido que cualquier tipo de evento podría levantar el espíritu del colegio; la moral de los estudiantes estaba muy baja ya que los ataques aumentaban y se hacía obvio que el mundo mágico se preparaba para una guerra a escala mundial. Y puesto que hubo una respuesta tan positiva al último Baile de Navidad, se había resuelto que otro sería justo lo necesario para devolverle un poco la vida al alumnado.

Bueno, Draco iría. Con Pansy colgada de su brazo. La perfecta pareja _sangrelimpia. _Y mientras Pansy revolotee por el lugar y sonría falsamente, asegurándose de que todo el mundo se percatara de sus ropas caras y hechas a mano y de que iba acompañada por el _sangrelimpia_ más rico del colegio, él se encargaría de deleitarse ante la perfección física de Hermione Granger.

Esperaba que su vestido fuera corto.

Y aquellos momentos eran los capaces de que la fe en la existencia de Dios se tambaleara. Si en realidad existía un Dios, ¿entonces por qué, _por qué_ crearía algo que era a la vez tan adorable e inferior, tan impuro? No tenía sentido. Era una tragedia- una parodia. Era la creación equivocada.

Era tan _sucia._

Era tan preciosa.

La deseaba tanto.

Y ella se estaba acercando.

Estaba sentado en una mesa de las Tres Escobas con Crabbe y Goyle, era el último fin de semana en Hogsmeade antes de las vacaciones de Navidad- y estaba gozando de la paz y tranquilidad que se había ganado al dejar a Pansy en una tienda de túnicas del centro con quinientos galeones suyos en su monedero. Había seguido al Trío de Oro hasta aquí con la idea de disfrutar mirando a Granger, sin la necesidad de prestar atención a las charlas de su novia o preocuparse de que ella quisiera saber lo que estaba haciendo. Crabbe y Goyle eran la compañía perfecta para este tipo de ejercicios- mientras tuvieran cerveza de mantequilla y comida, ellos permanecerían demasiado ocupados comiendo y bebiendo para hacer nada más- aún menos levantar la vista de sus platos- dejando a Draco, por única compañía, sus pensamientos.

El trío, con Weasel, se había sentado en una mesa al final del pub. Draco y sus camaradas, que habían entrado después que ellos, se habían quedado con la única mesa libre del atestado establecimiento— justo al lado de la puerta. La desventaja era que siempre hacía frío cada vez que la puerta se abría. Pero la ventaja era que Hermione, cuando saliera del pub, tendría que pasar al lado suyo a menos de un par de centímetros de distancia. Y se marchaba ahora, _sola._

Draco la había observado acercarse hacia Ron, acariciando su mejilla con la mano enguantada mientras le decía algo en el oído. Él había sonreído y asentido sin prestarle demasiada atención—ya que había estado concentrado en algo que Harry, al otro lado de la mesa, estaba diciendo. Entonces, ella presionó sus labios contra los suyos en un casto beso, y se levantó—y ahora se estaba acercando hacia él, sola y desprotegida, y ninguno de sus amigos tenía la intención de ir con ella.

Era una oportunidad de oro, y en un segundo, decidió aprovecharla. Alcanzado su capa, sacó un pequeño saco de galeones y lo plantó sobre la mesa. "Esperadme aquí. Volveré," le dijo a Crabbe y Goyle, cuyos pequeños ojos estaban clavados sobre la bolsita de dinero. No tendría que preocuparse, no le seguirían, al menos hasta que el dinero durara. Y con cincuenta galeones podían conseguir _mucha_ cerveza de mantequilla. Cuando Granger pasó, a escasos centímetros de distancia, se levantó de la silla y la siguió.

XXX

Estaba nevando. El frío le golpeó como si fuera algo sólido; como una bofetada en la cara. Aún así, todo iba tal y como quería. La hostilidad del tiempo trabajaba a su favor, ya que había pocas personas en la calle. Y esos pocos corrían con las cabezas agachadas luchando contra los elementos. Aunque Granger todavía andaba cerca. Y resultaba que en la dirección que ella había tomado, Draco conocía la existencia de un angosto callejón entre este edificio y el siguiente.

La situación era _demasiado_ perfecta.

Sus orejeras le impedían oír cualquier ruido tras ella. Con un simple y fluido movimiento, la agarró-rodeando su torso con un brazo, inmovilizando sus brazos, y tapando su boca con la otra mano, sofocando su grito. Con un fuerte tirón, la arrastró hacia el callejón, y aprovechando su estupor, la soltó durante una fracción de segundo—tiempo suficiente para sacar su varita. Después, la empujó para quedarse frente a ella, usando su propio cuerpo para pegarla contra la fría pared del pub.

Apenas podía creer que ella estuviera ahí- en sus brazos, a su merced. Lo había deseado desde hacía _tanto tiempo._ Mucho tiempo. Estaban tan cerca, que sus frentes casi se rozaban. Los dos respiraban con dificultad; ella de la sorpresa y del miedo; y él por el deseo.

Sus respiraciones se mezclaron. Merlín, su aliento era tan dulce. Cerveza de mantequilla y hierbabuena.

"Hola, Granger," dijo. Después, "_Imperio._"

Durante unos instantes, él no dijo nada más; se limitó a observarla, beber de ella. Ella luchaba contra la maldición, lo podía ver en sus ojos; luchaba con fuerza.

Sin embargo, era una batalla perdida.

Había recibido "clases privadas" de Maldiciones Imperdonables en el verano por parte de su tía Bella—y ella era la mejor en ese tema. Ella decía que era su alumno más aventajado, y por una buena razón—Draco tenía una natural afinidad por las artes oscuras. El _Cruciatus_ era su especialidad, pero no tenía la intención de usar _eso_ con Granger... bueno, _hoy_ no, al menos. Sin embargo, podía realizar un _Imperius_ perfectamente útil cuando la situación lo requería, y esta particular situación, en su opinión, lo exigía. (De hecho, era todo experto en una versión extraña y especialmente cruel de la maldición, el cual permitía a la víctima retener suficiente conciencia como para darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo algo que _no quería hacer_... y aún así no podría rechazar las órdenes.)

Tenía a Granger totalmente atrapada, y ella no iba a poder escaparse. Sin embargo, admiraba la ferocidad con la que luchaba. Lo hacía. Casi sentía respeto.

Casi.

Al fin y al cabo, ella seguía siendo una _sangresucia_, sin importar lo preciosa y fuerte que era. No apta para ser respetada. En realidad, era una lástima. Una jodida lástima. Si hubiera sido _sangrelimpia_ la hubiera adorado.

Oh, bueno. De todas formas se podría divertir con ella. Era una criatura inferior, creada sólopara ser _usada_ por sus superiores; usada y después despreciada. Y prometía ser _tan_ divertido.

Se acercó más, hasta que sus labios rozaron levemente los suyos. "¿Qué le dijiste a Weseal antes de dejar el pub, Granger?" preguntó suavemente, con su boca moviéndose contra la suya. "Dime la verdad. Ahora."

"Le dije... Le..." todavía estaba luchando. No se lo quería decir. Draco sonrió. Sacó la lengua y perfiló las curvas de sus labios, los cuales estaba temblando por el esfuerzo. Alzó su mano enguantada y rodeó de su cuello, aplicando la fuerza suficiente para provocarla un jadeo.

"Tu miedo es delicioso, Granger," murmuró. "Ahora respóndeme antes de que me vea obligado a dañarte."

"Le dije... mmh... que iba…a comprar su regalo de Navidad— (seguía luchando contra cada palabra que pronunciaba) —y que mmm... le vería en el pub en... en veinte minutos."

"Buena chica," dijo Draco casi gentilmente. "No era tan difícil, ¿verdad? ¿Veinte minutos, no? Bueno, eso nos da, déjame ver... al menos diez minutos para jugar. ¿Quiere jugar conmigo, Granger?"

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Los cerró durante unos instantes- dos lágrimas desbordaron y cayeron sobre sus mejillas. "No," dijo.

"Pero lo harás, _sangresucia_, si te lo pido. ¿Verdad?"

"Nnnhh…sí."

"Bien. Ahora bésame. Bésame como si de verdad lo desearas; como si fuera ese patético, empobrecido y sucio novio que tienes."

Durante un largo instante ella no hizo nada—se mordió el labio, y respiró rápidamente, casi hiperventilando por el esfuerzo. Él le permitió hacerlo, estaba seguro de que al final ganaría. Y lo hizo. Ella lo dio todo; su voluntad vencida en un instante. Con un repentino grito que podría haber sido tanto de pasión como de desesperación, se tiró _literalmente _sobre él, empujándole con fuerza. Él acabó incrustado contra la pared de enfrente, el cual sólo se encontraba a un par de centímetros de distancia—era _bastante_ angosto—ella le rodeó con sus brazos, y enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos casi blancos, selló sus labios contra los suyos con una intensidad que le pilló con la guardia baja... era casi doloroso... pero respondió inmediatamente, y fervientemente.

Merlín, era increíble. Era tal y como lo había imaginado. Sus manos en su oscura melena, su nariz inhalando su fragancia a pesar de que su boca estaba... ocupada... su grito ahogado sofocado por el beso.

Sería capaz de quedarse así para siempre.

Pero tenían un tiempo límite. Así que rompió el beso, empujándola bruscamente hacia atrás, contra la pared de enfrente, oyendo como su cabeza chocaba contra la pared. Respirando con dificultad, la recogió. Ella jadeaba, con sus ojos calvados en los suyos, llorando. La miseria en aquellos ojos oscuros era exquisita.

"Quítate el abrigo," dijo con voz ronca a causa de la lujuria. "Rápido, _sangresucia_. No tenemos mucho tiempo."

Sus manos le obedecieron rápidamente, hurgando entre los botones de su abrigo de invierno. Ya no quedaba más resistencia en su cuerpo; él la había destruido. Sólo sus ojos mostraban realmente lo que sentía.

Una vez se desabotonó el abrigo, lo tiró al suelo, dejándolo caer sobre la cenagosa y sucia nieve del callejón. Ella llevaba un jersey cárdigan de color borgoña, hecho con una tela que Draco nunca había visto; debía de ser de origen muggle, pensó fugazmente—parecía extremadamente suave.

Ella giró la cabeza cuando él disminuyó la distancia entre ellos dos una vez más... pero a Draco no le importó; esta vez no era su boca lo que buscaba. En cambio, plantó un beso en el mismo borde de su cara, justo encima del lóbulo de la oreja, después, arrastró su boca a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula hasta su mejilla- donde se deleitó con el sabor de sus lágrimas- y luego bajó por su garganta hasta que alcanzó su clavícula.

Ahí, justo en el lugar donde la suave tela del jersey terminaba, la marcó—chupó con fuerza su suave piel hasta que se quedó roja; un chupetón (1) que no tenía nada que ver con el amor. Sólo con el deseo, el poder, y el control.

Cuando se enderezó pudo ver como temblaba de pies a cabeza... en parte por perder el calor de su abrigo, sin duda, pero había algo más. También era sorpresa, debido a todo lo que le acababa de hacer—las cosas que la había mandado hacer _a ella_—y agotamiento por sus intentos de resistir el hechizo. La cogió de la barbilla con una mano, obligándola a mirarle. Su otra mano merodeó posesivamente sobre su cuerpo; sobre su torso—la pendiente de su cintura—la curva de su cadera—hasta que descansó sobre su nalga. "Dime que te ha gustado tanto como a mi, Granger."

Ella trató de sacudir la cabeza, pero él aún la agarraba. "_Dímelo_," dijo con impaciencia.

"Me... me gustó… nnh… _¡no!"_

Draco alzó una ceja, sorprendido. Vaya... la chica aún conservaba fuerzas. "Dímelo, _sangresucia,_" susurró.

"Me gustó—me gustó tan—nnn... —to comoatí!" Luchó tanto hasta el final y salió tan ahogado por las lágrimas, que fue casi incomprensible, pero fue suficiente para él. Sonrió.

"Muy bien, Granger. Ahora me puedes decir como realmente te sientes."

Su voz era apenas un crudo susurro. "Te odio, Draco Malfoy. Desearía que estuvieras muerto."

Draco sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo maliciosamente. "Tsk, tsk, Granger. Eso no ha sido nada amable. Y supuestamente tú eres una chica tan _buena_. Ahora, dime… ¿quieres que te libere del hechizo?"

"Sí," respondió entre dientes.

Draco se inclinó una vez más, por lo que sus labios rozaron los suyos como al principio. "¿Sí qué, _sangresucia_?"

"Sí... _por favor_."

"Entonces me tendrás que jurar que esto quedará entre nosotros, y tendrás que mantener tu promesa incluso después de romper el hechizo. Júrame por la vida de tu novio, que este será nuestro pequeño secreto, Granger."

Ella cerró los ojos, derramando más gruesas lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, y respirando con irregularidad. Tragó saliva. "Te juro que no se lo diré a nadie. Te lo juro por la vida de Ron."

"Buena chica." No pudo evitar plantar otro beso sobre sus temblorosos labios antes de dar un paso atrás. Finalmente, dijo, _"Finite Incantatum_."

Se preguntó si le intentaría pegar una bofetada o algo parecido; nunca olvidaría—o perdonaría—ese puñetazo en tercer año... y ahora mismo tendría más motivos para hacerlo. Pero no lo hizo. De hecho, apenas pareció percatarse de su presencia. Se quedó apoyada contra la pared durante unos instantes, como si fuera lo único que la mantuviera en pie; respirando dificultosa e irregularmente—después, se deslizó bruscamente sobre sus rodillas y se calló sobra la sucia nieve.

"_Esto es_ insultante," dijo Draco suavemente, casi para sí mismo. Después, se alejó del callejón.

Había planeado dar un pequeño paseo para aclararse la mente antes de volver con Crabbe y Goyle, pero por alguna razón no podía alejarse así como así de Hermione. Parecía tan desgraciada sobre la nieve, que casi sintió algo de remordimiento.

_Casi._

En cualquier caso, se retiró hasta un umbral cubierto al otro lado de la calle que ofrecía algo de protección, ya que la nieve era ahora más gruesa, y la observó desde las sombras. Solamente se aseguraría de que ella se levantaría y se pondría su abrigo. Después de todo, no quería que la chica _muriese_—o por lo menos, hoy no. No de esa manera, congelada sobre un charco en un sucio callejón._ Sangresucia _o no, ella... demonios, se merecía algo mejor que eso. Ella sabía luchar. Y además... todavía no había acabado con ella—ni mucho menos. No, este pequeño interludio sólo había conseguido abrirle aún más el apetito.

Así que esperó, y observó el callejón desde el otro lado de la calle. La nieve caía tan copiosamente, que ya no era capaz de distinguirla entre los copos. Los minutos pasaron—y estaba a punto de volver para comprobar que estaba bien, cuando ella emergió.

Tenía su abrigo puesto y abotonado, y la cabeza agachada contra el viento; su cara estaba oculta por una cortina de cabello grueso y oscuro. Se quedó allí durante un largo rato, en la calle, abrazándose—Draco no estaba muy seguro, pero parecía que sus hombros temblaban, y mucho—en otras palabras, como si estuviera llorando.

Se quedaron así durante un buen rato—ella cayó contra la pared, y alzó ambas manos hacia la cabeza, ocultándose tras ellas. Draco sintió una incómoda punzada de... algo. Durante las vacaciones, bajo la tutela de su padre y tía, y alguno de los mortífagos, había hecho cosas mucho peores—y todo esto había sido un juego de niños en comparación. Pero nunca había perdido el tiempo en ver los resultados de sus acciones... y viendo lo que acaba de ver lo estaba inquietando un poco.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿De todas formas, por qué coño estaba llorando? ¿Qué había _hecho_ él? Obligarle a una chica a besarle— ¿y qué? Ocurrían peores cosas en el mundo cada minuto. Si la _sangresucia_ de Granger quería ser la reina del drama, bien por ella. Si se sentía acosada en estos instantes—mejor que esperara a la próxima vez, cuando él no detuviera el beso. Le _daría_ una buena razón para llorar.

Se giró para marcharse.

Pero aún así no podía.

En contra de su voluntad, sus ojos se desviaron hacia la chica del otro lado de la calle. Observó como se incorporaba unos instantes después, como se limpiaba— con ira; casi ferozmente, o eso le pareció a él—con la manga del abrigo. Desapareció dentro del pub... y sólo entonces fue capaz de marcharse.

**XXX**

**1. La traducción de chupetón al inglés es **_**Love-bite**_**, de ahí el juego de palabras: **a love-bite that had nothing whatsoever to do with love. 

**El título de la historia hace referencia a la canción "Tear You Apart" de She Wants Revenge (la recomiendo ^_^)**


	2. Capítulo II

**Esta es una historia escrita por Kyra4 que yo me he limitado a traducir con su permiso. Si queréis leer la historia en su lengua original, el inglés, podéis pinchar aquí: http : // www . fanfiction . net / s /** **2773664 / 1 / Tear_You_Apart**

**ADVERTENCIA: Es de rating M por contener escenas sexuales y violentas. **

**CAPÍTULO DOS.**

La estaba observando.

Otra vez.

Faltaba un día para el Baile de Navidad.

Y el día _después_ del Baile, abandonaría Hogwarts—se iría a su casa para las vacaciones y se llevaría a Pansy consigo. Era un lujo que la mayoría de los estudiantes no disfrutaban, marcharse después de que empezaran las vacaciones— El Expreso de Hogwarts se había ido hacía una semana, llevando principalmente a los estudiantes más jóvenes que no podían asistir al Baile. El resto se alojaban en el colegio hasta que empezara el siguiente trimestre. Draco, sin embargo, no era "la mayoría de los estudiantes." Su padre enviaría transporte privado para él y su novia; era la primera vez que llevaba a Pansy a casa para formalmente conocer y pasar el tiempo con sus padres. Ella ya les había conocido tiempo atrás, por supuesto—las dos familias se movían en los mismos pequeños y exclusivos círculos sociales—pero esta sería la primera vez que conviviría con ellos como una probable futura nuera.

Pero para Draco, todo se resumía en un único y exclusivo propósito; quería a Granger. Quería más que un beso. Y lo quería esta noche. Si no movía pieza, perdería su oportunidad durante semanas—y eso, siendo positivo, le volvería loco. Había estado pensando en ella prácticamente cada minuto desde su último encuentro.

Había oído, tiempo después del beso de Hogsmeade, que Granger se había derrumbado de camino al colegio— que caminando por la colina hacia Hogwarts entre Potter y Weasley, con el brazo de Weasley cómodamente puesto alrededor de su cintura, sus rodillas se habían doblado sin previo aviso. Weasley le había cogido antes de que cayera al suelo, informó Millicent Bulstrode, quien al parecer había atestiguado todo, y había corrido el resto del camino con ella a cuestas y con Potter y Weasel sobre sus talones, pidiendo ayuda a gritos, incluso antes de llegar al propio colegio. Millicent se había mostrado ligeramente excitada durante todo el discurso, como si estuviera impresionada por tal espectáculo Gryffindoriano. Y no es de extrañar, pensó Draco, repugnado- vivir tal experiencia a través de Granger le había concedido a Bulstrode el placer de sentir que alguien se preocupaba por ella por primera y única vez. Bestia inmunda.

Hacía tres días que no había visto a Granger después de aquello—decían que había estado en la enfermería, puesto que había cogido un horrible resfriado. Draco vivió esos primeros días con miedo, temiendo que Granger faltara a su promesa, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba y nada nuevo ocurría, pudo por fin volver a respirar con normalidad. Aparentemente, era de las de fiar.

Típica Gryffindor. Ja.

Cuando ella había salido de la enfermería, las vacaciones ya habían comenzado en serio... así que Draco no fue capaz de espiarla durante las clases. Lo cual le resultaba bastante frustrante. Lo único que podía hacer era observarla a escondidas durante las comidas, tal y como estaba haciendo ahora... a excepción de los raros momentos en los que se cruzaba con ella por los alrededores. Nunca le había vuelto a dirigir la mirada, pero podía observar como ya no iba sola a ninguna parte... y como su varita estaba siempre a mano.

Pero finalmente había encontrado la solución para pillarla sola y desprevenida... y llevó a cabo su plan ese mismo día. Fue durante el almuerzo, cuando había escupido un trozo de comida fría y había estado al borde de lanzarse sobre una discusión referente a lo incompetentes que eran los elfos domésticos... cuando se le ocurrió. _Elfos domésticos._ Él sabía, como el resto de la gente, que eran el proyecto favorito de Granger durante años... los elfos domésticos eran la clave para llegar hasta ella.

Justo después de comer visitó las cocinas. Cualquiera de esas patéticas criaturas hubiera estado dispuesta a contentar sus deseos. Sin embargo, Draco iba tras un elfo en particular—había oído muchas veces la obsesión de Granger con una pequeña elfina que aparentemente había sido deshonrada llevando ropa... Granger había estado intentando durante años convencerla de que era mejor de ese modo; un proyecto implacable que había dejado a la criatura permanentemente traumatizada. Y este era el elfo que Draco quería ver.

La encontró en la esquina más apartada de las cocinas, a cierta distancia del resto de los elfos, quienes la trataban como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa. Estaba sentada en el suelo, balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás, con la mirada ausente e hipando cada dos por tres. A su alrededor había botellas de cerveza vacías.

Draco se inclinó sobre ella y sacudió la mano delante de su cara con impaciencia. Quería acabar con esto lo antes posible- no soportaba las malolientes y saturadas cocinas del colegio, y menos relacionarse con una asquerosa y borracha elfina.

"Elfo," ladró. Lentamente, sus enormes y alocados ojos le miraron.

Había estado tan patéticamente ansiosa de llevar a cado sus deseos... Tal y como Draco había imaginado... después de prometerle que Hermione Granger no volvería a molestarla jamás.

XXX

Y ahora Draco la observada en el comedor, esperando ver si su plan surtía efecto o no.

Aquello por lo que Draco había estado esperando llegó con los postres. Cuando la comida desapareció y las bandejas rebosantes de pasteles aparecieron, Draco vio como un trozo de pergamino doblado aparecía donde segundos antes había estado su plato.

Potter y Weasley estaban tan inmersos en una conversación que no se dieron cuenta de como Hermione cogía el papel, lo desdoblada, lo leía y después lo guardaba. No le dijo nada nadie, pero Draco pudo ver que sus ojos brillaban con energía y entusiasmo y que deseaban salir de allí cuanto antes. Y no era de extrañar... ahora ella tenía una misión. O al menos _creía_ que la tenía.

Se levantó abruptamente y salió sigilosamente del Gran Comedor, seguro de que ella le seguiría momentos después. Draco había visto a la elfina doméstica — Weenie o Wanker, o algo así—garabatear sobre el pergamino que él había llevado hasta la cocina, por lo que sabía lo que había en la carta de Granger. Supuestamente, la elfa había estado pensando seriamente sobre todo lo que "la señorita Hermione le había dicho" durante los últimos años—que estaba preparada para hablar de ello en persona—pero sólo si la Srta. Hermione iba a verla después de la comida, y a solas.

Ahora, todo lo que Draco debía hacer era atacarla por sorpresa en el camino.

Nada podría haber ido más perfecto.

Escuchó sus rápidas pisadas sobre el suelo justo tres minutos después de haberse escondido en un angosto y oscuro pasillo; estaba sola, tal y como le habían pedido en la carta, y ya que la hora de la comida todavía no había terminado, no había ningún otro estudiante a la vista.

Sonrió. Era… una vez más… casi demasiado fácil.

Esperó hasta que pasara de largo antes de salir de su escondite e incrustar con fuerza la varita en su espalda.

"_Imperio,_" susurró, antes de que ella tuviera tiempo para cualquier cosa más que para ponerse rígida—y después, observando que ella tenía su propia varita en la mano, añadió, "baja tu varita ahora, Granger, como una buena chica."

Ella lo hizo lentamente, luchando una vez más contra el conjuro. Merlín, como la deseaba en ese mismo instante... pero no. Seguramente les habría contado a sus amigos donde iba, y empezarían a buscarla si no llegaba pronto. Ese pequeño _rendez-vous_ era simplemente para dejar las cosas claras—así que mejor empezar cuanto antes.

La arrastró unos cuantos metros hasta un pasillo más pequeño y oscuro, después la cogió de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle. "Harás todo lo que te diga, sangresucia, exactamente lo que te diga. ¿Entiendes?"

"Sí." Ya no había lágrimas en sus ojos… había odio. Si las miradas pudieran matar, Draco hubiera caído fulminado al suelo. Esta chica tenía agallas; Draco se encontró sonriendo otra vez.

"¿Y seguirás mis instrucciones?"

Se mordió fuertemente el labio y cerró los ojos, obviamente concentrándose, luchando por no darle la respuesta que él quería oír.

"Nnnh..." dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza en gesto de negación, con las manos cerradas en puños. Draco frunció el ceño con impaciencia. Le encantaba verla sufrir, pero no había _tiempo. _Aplicó un poco más de fuerza al conjuro, llegándola incluso a lastimar. Esto era lo más intenso que Draco había llegado a hacer nunca... y lo usaba en adultos en el curso de su "entrenamiento". Sinceramente, se había dejado llevar por la fuerza de su resistencia. Se trataba de una guerra mental.

"Contéstame, sangresucia. ¿_Seguirás mis instrucciones_?"

Un profundo estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo- sus manos se abrieron y cerraron de forma espasmódica—y dejó caer la varita. Entonces, abrió los ojos.

Lo que ahora vio en ellos fue desesperación, tristeza, sumisión y derrota.

"Sí," susurró en un hilo de voz.

Draco se permitió una pequeña sonrisa arrogante, más aliviado de lo que admitiría nunca.

"Bien," dijo. "Coge tu varita y guárdala. Buscarás a tus amigos y volverás a la Sala Común. Actuarás como si no hubiera pasado nada. Hablarás lo menos posible sin causar sospecha, y te retirarás a tu habitación temprano. Una vez tus compañeras de habitación se duerman y la Sala Común esté vacía, irás al baño de los prefectos, y si todavía no he llegado, te prepararás un baño y me esperarás. Dentro de la bañera. ¿Está claro?"

"Sí." Su voz sonó más fuerte, pero sin vida.

"¿Y lo harás todo?"

"Haré todo."

"Muy bien. Te veré pronto, Granger. Ya te puedes marchar."

Draco la permitió alejarse un par de pasos antes de llamarla. "Oh... ¿Hermione?" Fue la primera vez que usaba su nombre. Lo dijo de manera gentil—casi dulcemente… Ella se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta.

"¿Sí?"

Draco caminó hacia ella y la atrajo hacia sus brazos—una de sus manos se hundió en su cabello, tirando gentil pero implacablemente—hasta que se vio forzada a dejar caer la cabeza sobre su hombro. Su otra mano viajó por su torso, deslizándose bajo la tela de su camiseta, jugando sobre su estómago—que estaba tenso—y después subió hacia sus pechos, primero uno, después el otro, sintiendo sus pezones a través del sujetador. Se pegó aún más a su cuerpo, incrustando su dura erección contra su espalda. Los ojos de Hermione estaban fuertemente cerrados, y su respiración era baja y entrecortada.

"¿En qué piensas, sangresucia?" susurró en su oído.

Ella respondió entre dientes. "Que me gustaría despertarme de esta pesadilla."

"Sabes que esta noche te voy a follar."

Tragó saliva con fuerza. "Lo sé."

"Y aún así, irás."

"Iré."

"¿Por qué no le dijiste a nadie lo del beso?"

"Te lo juré. Por la vida de Ron."

Draco rió entre dientes. "¿Y realmente creíste que le iba a _matar_?"

"No me lo tomaría a broma," murmuró.

"Eso es muy sabio por tu parte, Granger. Muy sabio. _Eres_ una chica muy lista, ¿verdad? ¿Y harías cualquier cosa—_darías_ cualquier cosa- para protegerle?"

"Sabes que sí."

"Sí, lo sé. Creo que vendrías por propia voluntad aunque te levantara el conjuro ahora mismo... vendrías para proteger a tu patético novio, y por otra razón, también... porque la verdad es, Hermione, que eres una asquerosa sangresucia y en el fondo, lo deseas. Tu cuerpo te traiciona, Granger." Pellizcó uno de sus pezones con fuerza, obteniendo un jadeo como respuesta. "Todo esto te pone cachonda. Admítelo."

"_¡Nnnnnh-!_"

Abruptamente, dio un paso atrás, rompiendo así todo contacto y casi haciéndola caer al suelo. "Está bien, sangresucia. No te obligaré a decirlo. Al menos, no ahora mismo. Pero tampoco te levantaré el conjuro… más vale prevenir que curar, ¿no crees? Ahora fuera de mi vista. Te veré en un par de horas... Hermione."

**XXX**

La estaba observando.

Otra vez.

Y esta vez podía observarla sin miedo a ser descubierto o interrumpido. Acababa de entrar en el baño de los prefectos y ahí estaba ella, reclinada en el baño, con el agua y las burbujas llegándole hasta la barbilla. Había puesto _muchas_ burbujas, las cuales tapaban completamente su cuerpo. Estaba seguro de que lo había hecho a propósito. Pero no le importaba. El hecho de imaginársela bajo esa gran cantidad espuma jabonosa, ya le estaba poniendo duro.

Y solo eran las diez y media de la noche.

Y tenía toda la intención de quedarse hasta el amanecer.

Ella era suya, solo suya. Durante _horas._ Increíble. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, y la garganta se le secó.

Tenía los ojos cerrados – y si no lo hubiera sabido, Draco pensaría que estaba dormida. Pero el pequeño mohín de sus labios confirmaba que estada despierta, y que su rechazo a mirarle era intencionado.

"Abre los ojos, Granger," ordenó.

Los abrió. Tenían un color tan vulgar. Marrón. Y aún así, le parecieron los ojos más cautivadores que había visto en la vida.

"¿Sabe alguien que estás aquí?" Preguntó.

"No."

"Bien. Levántate."

Lentamente, obedeció. A Draco casi se le cayó la mandíbula. Bajo aquellas protectoras burbujas que se habían amontonado alrededor de su cuerpo, no había más que ropa. Los mismos vaqueros azules y jersey que había llevado esta mañana, ahora estaban empapados y pegados a su figura. Ella se cruzó de brazos de forma protectora.

"Maldita seas," dijo Draco, momentáneamente desconcertado por esa pequeña demostración de desafío. "No te dije expresamente que te desvistieras, ¿verdad?"

"No." Respondió con frialdad.

Draco no supo si enfadarse o echarse a reír. "Bueno, pues te lo ordenado ahora, sangresucia. _Quítate. La. Ropa._"

Y lo hizo, de mala gana. Se quitó el jersey azul—casi negro por el agua— por el cuello. Después, lucho por desasirse de sus pantalones, moviendo las caderas, sin pretenderlo, de manera sugerente. Draco creyó que perdería el control.

_Joder,_ pero no pensaba correrse en sus propios pantalones. No, lo haría dentro de Granger. Una, y otra, y otra vez.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la espalda para, como Draco adivinó, desabrocharse su modesto sujetador blanco... Ya no tan modesto, al estar prácticamente transparente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su rostro mostraba, una vez más, el mismo gesto que tenía cuando Draco había entrado en el baño. "Para," soltó de forma abrupta, con la voz ronca.

Ella se congeló, y sus oscuros ojos revolotearon abiertos, clavándose en los suyos, esperanzados. Draco sonrió de medio lado. "No te engañes, Granger. No te voy a dejar marchar _tan _fácilmente. Prefiero dejar el resto… para mí."

Hermione dejó caer los brazos. Y la cabeza, también. Dos largos mechones, de su oscuro y mojado cabello, le cayeron por el rostro, obscureciéndolo. Draco caminó hasta el borde de la bañera, quitándose la camisa en el camino. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, y con un gesto de la mano, le ordenó a ella que le siguiera. "Ven aquí, Hermione."

Lo hizo. Lentamente. Se detuvo a un par de centímetros, aún con la cabeza gacha.

"Siéntate."

Comenzó a doblar las piernas para sentarse junto a él, pero Draco la agarró por las caderas y la atrajo hacia sí, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Ella cayó sobre su regazo con una exclamación de sorpresa. La boca de Draco rápidamente encontró el hueco entre su hombro y el cuello. Aspiró sobre su dulce y húmeda piel, como si se hubiera encontrado un oasis en medio del desierto.

Recorrió lujuriosamente su piel, memorizando cada rincón de su cuerpo; pero apenas era suficiente. Ella temblaba con violencia. Draco supuso que sería por el cambio brusco de temperatura, aunque sospechaba que también era por otra razón.

"¿Granger?" Preguntó.

"¿Si?" Contestó en un hilo de voz. Su respiración se hizo más rápida.

"Mírame a la cara. No, así no—a horcajadas. Una pierna a cada lado, así. Rodéame la cintura."

"Oh, Dios," murmuró. Y entonces, hizo algo que Draco no se esperaba en absoluto. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos, en voluntad propia, y dejó caer la frente sobre su hombro, acurrucándose bajo su barbilla. Le abrazó como un bebé, temblando como una hoja. Su rostro, pegado a su piel desnuda, le pareció caliente, casi febril.

"Oh Dios, por favor," sollozó con voz ahogada. "Malfoy..._por favor._"

"Granger..." deslizó los labios por su piel hasta que rozaron su oreja—dejó salir su húmeda y caliente lengua, y jugó con la pequeña perla que tenía como pendiente. "Hermione. ¿Eres virgen, verdad?"

A ella le recorrió un repentino y poderoso espasmo, que sacudió su cuerpo con fuerza. Cuando le contestó, fue evidente que lo hacía entre sollozos; casi se ahogaba entre las lágrimas.

"¡S-sí! ¡Y n-no… quiero hacerlo!"

"Lo siento," dijo. Y casi lo parecía—de hecho, se sentía algo arrepentido... pero no lo suficiente como para cambiar de opinión. "Lo siento, Hermione, pero tú aquí no opinas. Te he deseado desde hace demasiado tiempo."

"Pero no entiendo por qué," susurró con voz rota, llorando, "¿por qué _yo_?"

"¿Por qué? ¿_Por qué_?" Draco alzó las manos y la agarró de las sienes, obligándola a mirarle a la cara. "¿Te crees que _yo_ quería esto? ¿Eh? ¿Estar obsesionado con una asquerosa _sangresucia_? ¡Apenas puedes ser calificada como una humana, joder!"

Ella retrocedió como si le hubieran pegado una bofetada—intentó sacudir la cabeza y deshacerse de su agarre—pero él no la dejó. Sus manos, enterradas en su húmedo pelo, se cerraron con fuerza. Ella se paralizó, y jadeó, dolorida.

"Oh, no, no" siseó. "Tú has preguntado, y yo respondo. Te necesito porque eres la cosa más bonita que he visto en mi vida. Eres jodidamente preciosa, Granger. ¿No lo sabías? ¿Cómo no ibas a saberlo? ¿Nunca te lo ha dicho _Weasley_ (su tono despreciativo despertó nuevas lágrimas en los ojos de Hermione)?" Cuando su única respuesta fue morderse el labio, la sacudió por los hombros. "¿Y bien? ¿No te lo ha dicho nunca?"

"¡No!" lloró. "Ron me ama, ¡lo sé! ¡Me lo demuestra cada día! Pero nunca—" su voz se volvió un susurro "—nunca me lo ha dicho. No"

Draco se inclinó hacia ella, hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. "¿Y qué te mostraría Ron si entrara ahora mismo por esa puerta, Granger?"

Hermione respiró hondo y tragó saliva. "Me mostraría a ti hecho pedazos."

Draco sujetó su cabeza con las manos, y le plantó un persistente beso sobre la boca, mordiéndole, casi delicadamente, su labio inferior. "Bien, sangresucia," dijo cuando se separó, "quiero que te agarres a ese pensamiento. Puede que te de algún consuelo mientras te follo en seis posiciones distintas hasta al amanecer. Ahora, quiero que te tumbes—y mantén tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Hazlo, Granger. _Ya mismo_."

Él siguió a su lado mientras ella se acomodaba en el suelo, sellando sus labios en un profundo y devorador beso. Su lengua recorrió la boca—violándola, reclamándola. Usó la mano como almohada para su cabeza—la otra estaba bajo su cuerpo, desabrochándole el sujetador. Draco deslizó la prenda sobre la suave piel de sus pechos, liberándolos, y haciendo que Hermione soltara un gemido, sin romper el beso. Un largo instante después, se incorporó y la recorrió con la mirada.

"Por las pelotas de Merlín," se susurró a sí mismo. Después, alzó la mirada hacia Hermione, quien observaba fijamente el techo del baño con lágrimas en los ojos, las cuales se escapaban y perdían entre su pelo. "_Quédate quieta._"

Y abarcando sus pechos con las manos, se inclinó hacia ella para lamer lujuriosamente uno de ellos, y después el otro.

"¿Alguna vez Weasley te ha hecho algo parecido?" Se burló él instantes después, pellizcando perezosamente sus pezones.

"No." Su voz apenas era audible. Continuó mirando el techo.

Draco desenganchó las piernas de su cintura— abriéndolas ampliamente— y dejó su mano viajar hacia abajo, sobre su tembloroso estomago hasta la suave tela de sus bragas— la última prenda que quedaba sobre su cuerpo. Hermione estaba muy _caliente_, sentía el calor irradiando a través de la tela. Presionó con un dedo, y comenzó a trazar círculos lentos e inconexos sobre aquella zona tan sensible. Su espalda se arqueó varios centímetros sobre el suelo.

"¿Y tampoco esto?" Preguntó, arrastrando las palabras.

"¡N-no!" jadeó, apretando las manos en puños con fuerza, incapaz de hacer nada más para no desobedecer su orden de permanecer quieta. Draco siguió tocándola durante un largo rato antes de detenerse a enganchar sus dedos en la cinturilla de sus bragas y deslizarlas hasta sus rodillas.

"Entonces, nunca te ha hecho _esto_," comentó con crueldad, reanudando sus caricias directamente sobre la piel. "¿Verdad?" presionó cuando no le respondió.

"No. Oh Malfoy, por favor no."

En respuesta, Malfoy aplicó aún más presión, introduciendo su dedo apenas unos milímetros dentro de ella. "Joder, estás muy estrecha," murmuró con voz ronca. "Nunca has tenido un dedo dentro, ¿eh? ¿Ni siquiera el tuyo?"

"No," sollozó.

"E imagino que te gustaría mantenerlo así, ¿verdad?"

"¡Sí!"

"Mala suerte. Sin embargo, sí hay algo que haré por ti, Granger. No te muevas." Sacó su varita del cinturón del pijama, y presionándolo sobre su abdomen, murmuró rápidamente un conjuro.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Hermione con pánico. "¿Qué me has hecho, Malfoy?"

"Relájate, solo era un hechizo anticonceptivo. A pesar de lo mucho que voy a disfrutar esta noche, no tengo ningún deseo de dejarte _embarazada_... y asumo que ese deseo es mutuo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Cómo es?"

"Caliente," susurró. "Abrasador. Extraño. No… no me gusta."

"¿Prefieres llevar a mi hijo?"

"¡Dios, _no_!"

Draco rió entre dientes ante la vehemencia de su respuesta. "Bueno... como te estaba diciendo, el deseo es mutuo. Oh, y todavía hay más. También es un hechizo afrodisíaco. Considéralo como un regalo, Granger. Vas a disfrutar tanto como yo."

Hermione volvió a sollozar.

"¡No quiero _disfrutar_! Qu-quiero marcharme… irme a la c-c-cama!"

"Shh." Guardó la varita y se tumbó, cuan largo era, a su lado, con una mano posesivamente colocada sobre su estómago y la otra enterrada en su pelo, desparramado sobre el suelo. "Piensas demasiado, Granger. Ese es tu problema. Cuando subas a tu habitación, el sol ya habrá amanecido y te habré follado en diez posturas distintas. Así que asúmelo de una vez."

Bajó sus labios hasta el pecho más cercano, cuyo pezón había comenzado a endurecerse gracias al hechizo, sin duda. La mano que descansaba sobre su estómago se deslizó entre sus piernas y siguió acariciándola durante largos instantes mientras el hechizo comenzaba a funcionar, dejándola, en contra de su voluntad, cada vez más excitada. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, introdujo su dedo.

Hermione soltó un pequeño grito y su espalda se arqueó.

"¡Malfoy, no! Oh… oh… nno-o…" sollozó, sacudiendo violentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras él continuaba humillándola, ahora con dos dedos. Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar, frotándose contra el suyo, aunque dentro de su mente no parara de gritar en protesta. "Nnnnnhh… oh… Dios… oh, Dios_. ¡Para!"_

"Ni lo sueñes," gruñó él, liberando su pecho e inclinándose sobre su acalorado rostro, aún con los dedos en movimiento. "Ya no eres la casta rata de biblioteca de antes, ¿verdad, Granger? Y ahora, sé una buena chica y bésame."

Aplastó sus labios contra los suyos en un beso feroz y posesivo, al cual ella respondió casi desesperadamente, moviendo sus caderas al mismo ritmo que la mano de Draco mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos cerrados.

"Te siento tan bien entre mis brazos…" murmuró con voz ronca minutos después, rompiendo el beso. "Creo que es hora de… terminar todo este asunto."

Hermione comenzó a hiperventilar violentamente.

De un momento a otro, Hermione comenzó a aspirar aire profundamente, una y otra vez, pero se veía incapaz de exhalarlo hacia fuera. Se estaba ahogando—ahogando en sus sollozos, y en sus desesperadas y vanas súplicas por mantener su virginidad intacta.

Draco se paralizó durante unos instantes, sorprendido, cuando el cuerpo de Hermione se vio sacudido por un intenso ataque de tos al inhalar sus propias lágrimas.

"Granger." Se inclinó otra vez sobre ella, pero ahora sus ojos estaban vidriosos; su angustia era tan grande que parecía incapaz de reconocerlo — a él, el origen de su dolor — justo encima de ella. "Granger. _¡Hermione!_ Maldita sea, ¡escúchame!" La abofeteó.

Y a pesar de utilizar un método bastante cuestionable, consiguió que Hermione volviera a respirar con normalidad.

"Bueno," dijo, sorprendido. "Supongo que eso significa que ya estamos por el tercer curso, ¿verdad?"

"Si aún seguimos por ahí, podrías soltarme y dejarme marchar," dijo Hermione, pero su voz sonaba vacía, sin esperaza. En realidad, no esperaba que lo hiciera, lo cual estaba bien, porque él no pensaba hacerlo.

"Gírate," le espetó, ignorando completamente su comentario. "Boca abajo, Granger. Ahora."

Ella le obedeció inmediatamente, sin ninguna otra opción. Cruzó los brazos sobre los húmedos azulejos, y escondió su cabeza en el hueco que dejaban libre. Draco deslizó sus bragas hasta que se quedaron pilladas, desesperadas, en uno de los tobillos. Arrodillándose entre sus muslos, la agarró de la cintura y la empujó hacia sí, sin demasiada delicadeza, hasta que sus caderas—ligeramente elevadas—se toparon con el cuerpo de él. Draco aspiró aire con fuerza, con los dientes apretados, y se deshizo de su pijama, liberando una erección tan intensa como dolorosa.

Hermione se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando Draco la rozó allí—pero no la llegó a tomar, aún no. En cambio, siguió picándola, frotándose contra su piel en pequeños y apretados círculos, mientras ella se retorcía en el suelo, jadeando, pero incapaz de ofrecer resistencia alguna – aún estaba bajo la influencia del Imperius. Draco sonrió. Esto era el cielo. Merlín, había merecido la pena la espera, la planificación, la asociación con asquerosos elfos domésticos—había merecido la pena, y mucho más. Esto era felicidad.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza –todavía enterrada entre sus brazos.

Draco había llegado al límite de su autocontrol. Encontró su objetivo y empujó; una pulgada, después dos. Hermione ahogó un grito. Draco se detuvo.

"Granger," llamó silenciosamente, "levanta la cabeza."

Ella obedeció, pero no mucho. Alzó la cabeza un centímetro—su pelo, completamente revuelto, aún ocultaba su rostro.

"Mírame," persistió. "Quiero ver tus ojos."

Hermione giró la cabeza sobre su hombro, y lentamente levantó una de sus temblorosas manos para apartarse el pelo.

"Buena chica," le dijo burlonamente. Comenzó a mover sus caderas—cada pequeño movimiento haciéndole entrar una fracción más dentro de ella—mientras observaba sus ojos marrones. "Eres jodidamente preciosa," murmuró con la voz ronca, "y te siento _tan_ bien. Y quiero que recuerdes, sangresucia — nunca olvides— que todo esto, ser follada en el suelo como una sucia puta, es lo único para lo que vales, Granger. _Este_ es tu lugar en el mundo de los magos."

Le faltaba una tercera parte para entrar dentro de su cuerpo, cuando de pronto chocó contra su himen. Hermione se mordió el labio con fuerza, ahogando un sollozo. Draco se detuvo una vez más, pasando sus manos por todo su cuerpo. "¿En qué estás pensando _ahora, _Hermione?" preguntó casi dulcemente.

Ella respiró hondo, estremeciéndose—sus ojos aún desenfocados, y dilatados; eran tan _oscuros._ Draco pensó que entraría en estado de shock.

"¡Yo… yo… hubiera querido… querido darle todo esto a Ron!"

"Pero no se lo vas a dar," replicó Draco con calma. "Me lo estás dando a mí."

"No. _¡NO!_ Yo no te estoy dando _nada,_ ¡me lo estás _quitando_! Me lo estás quitando, y nunca... ¡nunca lo volveré a recuperar!" Comenzó a respirar con irregularidad.

"Empuja tú contra mi cuerpo," dijo con brutal tranquilidad.

Hermione se paralizó. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar violentamente cuando luchó contra aquella orden con cada fibra de su ser. "No," susurró. "no me hagas... ¡_por favor_ no me hagas esto! Por favor, Malfoy. Oh Dios, viólame si hace falta, pero no hagas que yo- por favor no hagas que YO-" pero lo estaba haciendo; no podía luchar contra aquello.

Draco se inclinó sobre ella, y plantó un beso sobre su omoplato. "Yo no te estoy violando, Granger," murmuró, ligeramente molesto. "Vas a tener tantos orgasmos como yo."

"¡No quiero tener un _orgasmo_! ¡Quiero irme a c-c-_casa_!"

"Sshhh."

Y finalmente, se introdujo dentro de ella.


	3. Capítulo III

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene escenas explícitas de violación.**

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

La estaba observando.

Otra vez.

Y más que nunca, debería, _debería_ estar prestándole toda su atención a su propia pareja… pero apenas podía evitarlo – estaba tan sorprendido de verla allí.

Nunca la hubiera imaginado capaz de acudir al baile después de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. Draco había sido fiel su palabra; la había follado ininterrumpidamente hasta el alba, únicamente liberándola cuando el sol brilló alto en el cielo, y quedándose con su ropa interior como trofeo de su conquista.

Ahora mismo, Hermione no tendría que ser capaz de andar, y mucho menos bailar.

Pero le había demostrado, una vez más, que tenía mucha más fuerza de la que se hubiera imaginado.

Y ahora estaba allí, con un elegante y vaporoso vestido verde oscuro. ¿Cómo podría esperarse que Draco le diera toda su consideración a Pansy, cuando cada mirada que le lanzaba a Granger le traía una poderosa oleada de recuerdos de la noche pasada?

De cómo ella había _gemido_ —porque no había otra palabra para describirlo—cuando Draco le rompió el himen al penetrarla, agarrando su cintura con una mano y con la otra, profundamente enterrada en su espeso cabello, la obligaba a arquear la espalda. Casi se había desmayado cuando él comenzó a moverse con estocadas brutalmente cortas y profundas.

De cómo su cuerpo había reaccionado en contra de su propia voluntad cuando él había seguido, despiadadamente, acariciándola con sus dedos mientras la penetraba con fuerza.

De cómo había luchado ferozmente en vano contra aquel primer orgasmo inducido por el afrodisiaco, y cómo no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se tensara alrededor de su miembro a la vez que sacudía la cabeza frenéticamente—"No-no- oh… Dios… nohh… por favor…"

De la manera en la que lloró cuando Draco se corrió por primera vez en su interior, -empujado por el propio orgasmo de Hermione- y en la que chilló que podía sentirlo y que quemaba.

De cómo él había permanecido en su interior instantes después de aquella primera vez, besando, lamiendo y chupando las distintas partes de su cuerpo… y de cómo se había endurecido en su interior y empezó a moverse otra vez, haciéndola suplicar histéricamente, _oh Malfoy, por favor, no puedo más, ¡me e-estás haciendo daño! _Pero su cuerpo también se había movido contra el de él.

Del sabor de su piel, del sabor de sus lágrimas, del olor de su pelo, de las curvas de su cuerpo en las distintas posturas en las que la follaba—de su espalda, de sus rodillas; dentro de la bañera, fuera de ella, sobre su regazo – haciéndola llegar al orgasmo en todas y cada una de aquellas veces—, marcándola con su boca en el estómago, hombros, pechos.

De cómo la había insultado, atormentándola con preguntas sobre Weasley, de qué pensaría su novio si la pudiera ver en ese instante. Una vez, Draco la había limpiado las lágrimas con ternura, asegurándola que todo estaba bien, en serio – que Weasley estaba más que acostumbrado a compartir sus cosas.

De cómo consiguió que ella dijera cosas sucias _en respuesta_, obligándola a decir palabras que él estaba seguro que no volvería a repetir en su vida—palabras que escupía; que le dolían. De cómo la hizo _tocarse_—la enseñó dónde y cómo frotarse, obligándola a que se produjera un orgasmo mientras él la observaba detenidamente.

De la desesperación pintada en sus ojos y de cómo le había quitado la maldición Imperius después, porque sabía que su espíritu estaba roto y mancillado, y de cómo ella le seguía permitiendo que la follara, y como ella le follaba de vuelta—todavía seguía siendo prisionera del afrodisiaco, después de todo.

De cómo la había tumbado al lado del espejo y la había obligado a observarse mientras la penetraba, posicionándola de tal manera que pudiera ver con total claridad como su miembro entraba y salía—y como lloraba a la vez que se corría.

De la imagen que tenía de Hermione volviendo a su habitación cuando la radiante luz del sol entraba por la ventana emplomada del baño. Draco finalmente decidió quitarle el hechizo anticonceptivo y le permitió— temblorosa, agotada y medio muerta— ponerse la ropa. Con un encantamiento desilusionador, la ayudó a pasar desapercibida en caso de que hubiera algún Gryffindor despierto.

Se la imaginó prácticamente arrastrándose por las escaleras de la torre de Gryffindor, agarrándose a las paredes al igual que aquella última vez, en el pub; desplomándose sobre su cama de dosel y cerrando las cortinas a su alrededor, demasiado cansada como para meterse bajo las sábanas; simplemente acurrucándose en medio de la cama y dejando pasar el día, con sus muslos aún húmedos por el semen –Dios, se había corrido dentro de ella _tantas_ veces—temblando, sin más lágrimas con las que llorar, hasta que, finalmente, cayera en un intranquilo sueño. Draco pensó que no la volvería a ver hasta pasadas las vacaciones.

Aún así, estaba allí. Pero había venido al baile, agarrada del brazo de Weasley, y estaba preciosa. Su vestido era tan oscuro que parecía negro, pero alcanzaba a ver destellos verdes cada vez que se movía. Se había hecho algo en el pelo, pero no como aquella vez en cuarto curso… Caía en forma de suaves rizos hasta la mitad de su espalda, con diminutas gemas entre los mechones, aparentemente puestas al azar. Brillaban casi agresivamente en la oscura luz del Gran Comedor. Le robó el aliento… Y el hecho de que, aún bailando con su novio, fuera su semen el que todavía estuviera dentro de ella, le excitó tanto que una poderosa ola de deseo le consumió en aquel instante.

Hermione bailaba con el rostro apoyado contra el pecho de Weasley, como si su único soporte para no caerse al suelo fuera el cuerpo de su acompañante. Obviamente su novio sabía que algo le estaba pasando, aunque no supiera el qué. Su rostro era una máscara de preocupación, y sus brazos la sostenían con fuerza. Weasley inclinó la cabeza y le susurró algo—una pregunta, supuso Draco—en el oído. Ella negó con la cabeza sin alzar los ojos. Ron frunció aún más el ceño.

Draco hubiera dado lo que fuera por saber qué era lo que le había preguntado.

De mala gana, se obligó a despegar los ojos de ella y centrarse en su propia cita y amigos. Sin embargo, aún la podía ver por el rabillo del ojo. Solo bailó con Weasley, aunque le concedió un baile a Potter mientras Ron iba a buscar bebidas. Estaba claro que Potter también sentía que algo iba mal—también le murmuraba cosas al oído, pero no tuvo mucha más suerte.

Entonces, varias parejas de baile se sucedieron por la pista, cortando la línea de visión de Draco—y cuando después pudo volver a verla, Hermione estaba desplomada sobre los brazos de Potter y sus hombros temblaban con fuerza. Era obvio, incluso desde el otro lado de la sala, que estaba llorando. Draco empalideció. ¿Se lo habría contado?

Potter la condujo hasta un asiento en una esquina de la habitación; Draco comenzó a bailar con Pansy en aquella dirección. Vio como Granger se derrumbaba débilmente sobre su silla, enterrando su rostro entre las manos a la vez que Potter se arrodillaba frente a ella y la agarraba de los hombros, hablando en un susurro urgente. Draco no encontraba las palabras. Entonces, Weasley llegó justo en ese momento, las bebidas olvidadas, totalmente pálido de preocupación; se sentó en el asiento de al lado y la abrazó con fuerza, sus ojos fijos en Potter, quien le dijo algo con voz tensa.

Olvidándose de su propia acompañante, Potter se sentó al otro lado de la pareja y rodeó también los hombros de Hermione—inclinándose sobre ella para hablarle. La desesperación de la chica era casi dolorosa de ver, incluso para Draco. Sin embargo, segundos después se encontró respirando con tranquilidad. Obviamente no había contado nada. No tenía ninguna de duda de que si ese hubiera sido el caso, Potter y Weasley ya le habrían atacado—matado, si hubieran podido—allí mismo, delante de todo el mundo. Ni siquiera le habían mirado. Estaba a salvo.

Le dio la espalda al trío y siguió bailando con Pansy. Tenía que recuperarse, y rápido. Había algo que tenía que hacer aquella noche, y casi había llegado el momento. Había recibido justo esa mañana la carta de su padre, con las instrucciones detalladas y un antiguo anillo de diamantes. Draco sabía que sus padres habían hecho negociaciones con los Parkinson desde hace semanas – y aunque no eran tan ricos como los Malfoy, su linaje era prístino, y su matrimonio con Pansy era codiciado por ambas familias. Aparentemente, habían llegado a un acuerdo lo suficientemente bueno para que a Lucius no le importase tener a Pansy de nuera antes de la ceremonia de casamiento. De ese modo, le había "sugerido" a Draco que se declarara cuanto antes. Y en público.

Cuando la música se detuvo, Draco supo que había llegado el momento. Cogió la mano de Pansy entre las suyas y se inclinó para besársela. Después, se giró y caminó hacia el escenario, ignorando al chico que pedía silencio y anunciaba que un estudiante de séptimo tenía un mensaje muy especial.

XXX

Draco se sentía extraño a medida que se acercaba a su destino. Era una de esas etapas que le marcarían de por vida, ya nada volvería a ser como antes. Nada. Estaba a punto de comprometerse con Pansy Parkinson, ¿y por qué? Porque sus padres, y los de ella, habían decidido que algo así sería muy ventajoso para ambas familias. Aunque Draco estaba seguro de que los galeones, millones de galeones, también tenían mucho que ver. No era que le importase… Entendía la lógica del asunto, y el hecho de que no quedaran muchas jóvenes brujas que estuvieran a la altura de las normas de su familia. Además… Pansy no le disgustaba; ya llevaban tres años juntos, y habían sido amigos desde pequeños. No podía recordar ningún instante de su vida sin su presencia. ¿Pero la amaba? Bueno, podría aprender a hacerlo. Sus padres también habían tenido un matrimonio de conveniencia, después de todo, y nadie podía discutir la devoción que sentían el uno hacia el otro.

Sin embargo, no se sentía como él se había imaginado.

Merlín… si solo Granger hubiera sido _sangrelimpia_.

_Si solo…_

Sacudió la cabeza e intentó quitarse ese pensamiento a la vez que seguía caminando, repitiéndose mentalmente lo que iba a decir. Granger no era una _sangrelimpia_. Era una _sangresucia_, y puede que fuera preciosa, y que hubiera pasado la mejor noche de su vida, pero ya la había usado para lo que quería, por lo que tenía que seguir adelante.

Le dejaría a Weasley disfrutar de las sobras.

_Joder, pero es que es demasiado buena para Weasley._

No. Ya había cogido lo que quería. Se acabó.

Se acabó.

El silencio que había caído sobre la sala ya era completo. Era la hora.

Buscó los ojos de su novia; parecía a punto de desmayarse de la anticipación. "Pansy Parkinson," dijo con voz tranquila, "eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. ¿Me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa?"

¿Y por qué, _por qué_ fue incapaz de resistirse, incluso en tan crítico momento, de buscar a Granger con la mirada? Estaba bajo las puertas del Gran Comedor, apoyada sobre los hombros de Potter y Weasley. La cita de Potter, —la _Weaselette_—estaba junto a ellos, y parecía obvio que los cuatro estaban en proceso de abandonar la fiesta.

Pero Granger se detuvo, se giró y le miró a los ojos. Su rostro estaba blanco, e incluso desde el otro lado del salón pudo ver el reguero que las lágrimas le habían dejado en las mejillas, pero ya no lloraba. Le mantuvo la mirada durante un largo instante, con las antorchas a sus espaldas, y su vestido verde sombreado por las parpadeantes llamas del fuego. Y joder, estaba jodidamente _increíble_—y Pansy estaba ascendiendo ahora al escenario, brillando de felicidad, y Merlín le ayudara, no podía despegar los ojos de Granger.

Entonces, ella sacudió el brazo de Potter y Weasley, y dándole la espalda, se marchó.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se cerraron a sus espaldas

**XXX**

La estaba observando.

Otra vez.

Era la primera vez que la veía desde el Baile de Navidad… Y ya habían pasado meses desde entonces.

Draco no había vuelto a Hogwarts desde las vacaciones de invierno. Casi tan pronto como había llegado a casa, mientras un elfo doméstico le enseñaba a Pansy su habitación, sus padres le obligaron a sentarse y le explicaron, casi excusadamente, que la guerra abierta casi estaba encima de ellos—y que los hombres jóvenes debían crecer rápido en tiempos de discordia. Habían decidido que no regresaría al colegio; en cambio, comenzaría su entrenamiento como mortífago y, por supuesto, se casaría con Pansy. Lucius le había sonreído y comentado que las bodas en tiempos de guerra eran una larga tradición en la familia Malfoy; él mismo y Narcissa se habían casado durante la subida al poder del Señor Oscuro.

Parecía como si sus padres se hubieran estado preparando ante la posibilidad de ver su desilusión, pero no se sintió alterado ante la perspectiva de abandonar Hogwarts. No tenía ningún tipo de remordimiento, ningún asunto sin resolver, ya que había conseguido poseer a Granger antes de marcharse.

Pero si pensaba que sería capaz de sacarse a Hermione de la cabeza, estaba muy equivocado. Pensó mucho en ella en los meses siguientes, preguntándose dónde estaría, o que estaría haciendo; ¿estaría preparándose para la batalla? ¿O estaría molestando a los elfos domésticos y obsesionándose con los exámenes y en asignaturas inútiles como Historia de la Magia o Runas Antiguas? ¿Habría intentado ya Weasley acostarse con ella? ¿Le habría dejado?

Pensó en ella en su noche de bodas, cogiendo a su mujer del pelo (tan decepcionantemente fino y liso) y penetrándola con tanta brusquedad que Pansy, que no era virgen, le gritó que parara, que la estaba haciendo daño.

Había pensado en ella casi cada día… y ahí estaba, delante de él, a punto de morirse.

XXX

Draco volvió a Hogwarts una semana antes de que empezaran las vacaciones de verano, formando parte del gran grupo invasor de Mortífagos. Teniendo el elemento sorpresa de su parte, encontraron pocas dificultades para penetrar el castillo al anochecer.

Aún no era medianoche, hora en la que habían acordado la retirada en caso de que no consiguieran entrar en el edificio. No tenían la intención de crear la batalla que terminara con la guerra, solo querían causar tantos estragos sobre la moral de sus enemigos como pudieran. Si al final lograban asaltar el castillo, tanto mejor… pero ese no era el principal objetivo. O al menos, no lo era aquella noche. Solo se trataba de la primera estocada para debilitarles psicológicamente. Las únicas órdenes que habían recibido habían sido las de intentar no matar a sangre limpias, excepto, por supuesto, a los traidores de sangre conocidos como los Weasleys. Mestizos, sangre sucias, o cualquier otro que mostrara algún tipo de resistencia activa eran presa fácil.

Granger, quien era a la vez sangre sucia y una de las que más resistencia mostraba, tenía todas las papeletas para salir mal parada aquella noche. Por ello, Draco apenas se sorprendió al verla en semejante estado.

Se encontraba rodeada y acorralada por un gran número de jóvenes mortífagos liderados por Marcus Flint. Sus compañeros, Neville Longbottom y esa ridícula chica Lovegood, estaban tumbados a sus pies, muertos o inconscientes. Granger disparaba hostilmente hechizos y maldiciones a docenas de direcciones a la vez, e incluso aunque fue capaz de alcanzar a algunos— luchaba con ferocidad y de manera brillante— estaba condenada a la muerte.

Draco observó como Flint consiguió romper sus defensas. No estaba seguro de lo que era, pero vio como el hechizo la golpeaba con fuerza en el estómago. Granger se inclinó… perdió la varita… cayó sobre sus rodillas. Flint le propinó una brutal patada en la cabeza, enviándola al suelo. Granger, con lo que pareció ser un esfuerzo supremo, rodó sobre la espalda y se cubrió de manera protectora la herida con los brazos. Le costaba mucho respirar. No le prestó más atención a Flint ni a ninguno de los otros; se quedó ahí tumbada, observando el techo, esperando lo inevitable; deseando morir.

Y cuando Draco vio como Flint alzaba la varita, un repentino pensamiento le cruzó la cabeza, aturdiéndole con su intensidad. Era tan poderoso como irracional.

_Solo YO podía hacer daño a Granger._

Flint sonrió. _"Ava-"_

"¡_Expelliarmus_!" Gritó Draco, interrumpiendo a Flint y lanzándole contra la misma pared en la que Hermione había sido arrinconada. Después cruzó en una zancada la habitación y se situó directamente en medio de los restantes mortífagos, para colocarse delante de Hermione, protegiéndola con su mera presencia. "Bajad las varitas, idiotas," espetó, y así lo hicieron – Draco producía un gran respeto entre los más jóvenes de los mortífagos; era muy bien sabido que él, al igual que su padre, era un miembro del círculo más cercano al Señor Oscuro – uno de la élite.

Les fulminó con la mirada. "¿Habéis perdido las _jodidas cabezas_? ¿Tenéis idea de _quién_ es? ¿Os habéis parado a pensar que ella es Hermione Granger, la _mejor amiga_ del chico de oro Potter? Muerta no nos sirve para nada, pero viva es una poderosa fuente de negociación. Ahora moveos; la voy a llevar hasta mi padre."

Y la levantó en brazos y salió de la habitación, así de simple, deteniéndose brevemente para soltar una o dos órdenes más sobre su hombro; "¡Reanimad a Flint, y volved a la batalla, _ya_!" A sus espaldas, les pudo oír apresurándose a obedecerle, lanzando un par de _Avada Kedavras_. Si Longbottom y Lovegood no estaba muertos, ahora sin duda lo estaban.

Caminó hacia un largo y desierto pasillo y dobló un par de esquinas antes de detenerse y observar a la chica que sostenía entre sus brazos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados; su rostro era tan pálido como la cera. Se preguntó desesperadamente qué tipo de maldición había usado Flint contra ella. La movió para que su cabeza estuviera apoyada sobre el hombro de Draco. "Granger," dijo. No respondió. "¿Granger?"

Se arrodilló y la depositó sobre el suelo, apoyándola en una posición semisentada contra la pared de piedra. "_Granger_", repitió con intensidad, quitándose la máscara y la capucha. Esta vez sus párpados temblaron. Hermione alzó los brazos, que habían estado colgando débilmente a sus costados, y se cubrió otra vez el estómago. Abrió los ojos.

Tardó bastante tiempo en focalizar la vista lo suficiente para reconocerle, pero Draco supo el momento exacto en el que ocurrió; vio el brillo de desesperación que cruzó sus ojos oscuros. "Malfoy," murmuró con voz rota.

"¿Sabes cuál es la maldición con la que Flint te atacó?" La preguntó con brusquedad. "¿Lo conoces?"

Hermione sacudió levemente la cabeza.

Draco se sumió en un largo silencio, pensado urgentemente. ¿Qué coño iba a hacer con ella? Sabía perfectamente lo que _quería_ hacer: encontrar una habitación vacía y segura, lejos de toda la acción, y curarla de alguna manera, para después follarla, follarla y follarla un poco más. Pero eso era imposible. No podía salir así como así de la batalla. Tampoco podía curarla, era obvio que era una maldición muy seria. Y en cuanto a follarla… bueno, _Merlín,_ era algo muy tentador… probablemente podría hacerlo justo _ahí_ si era lo suficientemente rápido; él estaba listo, de eso no había duda…

"Malfoy," susurró. Draco despertó rápidamente de su ensueño y la miró a los ojos. Pudo ver al inmediato que Hermione había estado pensando en lo mismo.

"No," dijo con la voz rota y débil. Lentamente alzó la mano para retirarse un mechón de la cara. "Mátame, pero no… no… me hagas daño otra vez."

Él abrió la boca, sin saber muy bien cómo responder- cuando se detuvo con brusquedad, interrumpido por algo que acababa de ver en su mano. Sus ojos se entrecerraron. "¿Qué coño es _eso_?" Demandó, cogiendo su mano para observarlo más de cerca.

Un par de finas bandas de plata se entrecruzaban alrededor de su cuarto dedo, la banda superior estaba adornada con un brillante –aunque excepcionalmente pequeño- diamante; la otra banda del anillo era vulgar. Parecía ser que los Malfoy no eran la única familia de magos que se prometían en época de guerra.

Draco observó el anillo durante unos largos instantes antes de alzar los ojos hacia su rostro, mostrando una expresión de clara sorpresa.

"Granger, ¿estás casada? ¿Con WEASLEY?"

Hermione apartó su mano y se observó el anillo durante un largo rato, como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes… y entonces descendió su brazo y lo apoyó contra el estómago, otra vez. Cuando levantó la vista y le miró, había lágrimas en sus ojos. Intentó hablar, pero no pudo, así que asintió con la cabeza, _sí_. Cerró los ojos, y dos gruesas lágrimas se desbordaron y rodaron lentamente por su cara.

"Merlín, Granger, ¿estás loca?" Explotó Draco sin pensar. "¡Puede que seas una _sangresucia_, pero eres la bruja más preciosa que he conocido! ¡Puedes conseguir algo mucho mejor que… que _eso_!"

Y entonces le pegó una bofetada.

Fuerte, para alguien que estaba gravemente herido.

Draco se tocó la dolorida mejilla completamente asombrado. Los ojos de Hermione brillaban con una furia totalmente inesperada.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" Dijo, su débil voz temblando de la rabia. "Tú no sabes _nada_, arrogante… perverso…" se detuvo, intentado controlarse. Tragó saliva con fuerza. "Dime qué es lo que quieres de mí. Malfoy. _Hazme_ lo que quieras, lo soportaré. Pero deja a… Ron… fuera de esto, ¿me oyes? Déjale en paz. Ron es… Ron… es… whoa-"

Sus ojos se desenfocaron repentinamente, y se tambaleó hacia un lado, empezando a deslizarse hacia el suelo.

"¡Granger!" Draco la agarró de los hombros y la sentó de nuevo, dándole una sacudida. "¿Qué pasa?"

Sus ojos casi estaban cerrados. Tragó saliva con dificultad; se humedeció los labios, que para Draco estaban dolorosamente agrietados, con la lengua. "Malfoy…" su nombre salió en una exhalación. "No lo sé… duele…"

_Mierda. Mierda mierda mierda._

Draco estaba en plena guerra consigo mismo… y nunca entendería, en su vida entera, qué fue lo que exactamente le obligó hacer lo que hizo.

"Mierda." Su rostro adoptó una expresión de fuerte determinación. "Granger. ¿Dónde está Weasley?"

Su pregunta le llamó la atención. Se forzó a abrir los ojos y concentrarse en su cara una vez más. "No," susurró. "Déjale… Malfoy, déjale…"

"Maldita sea, Granger. ¡Dime dónde está! Quiero llevarte con él."

Para su incredulidad, Hermione esbozó una leve sonrisa. "Mentiroso," suspiró.

Draco apretó la mandíbula, sus dientes juntándose en una agónica frustración. Casi lo había matado llegar a esta decisión –no guardar a Granger para sí, para su causa – que habría sido, definitivamente, una positiva ventaja para su situación. Dios le ayudara si algún día el Señor Oscuro se enterara de que la había tenido y la había dejado marchar, le tendría que contar a todos los mortífagos que le habían visto sacarla de la habitación que le habían atacado y se la habían robado. Fue la decisión más dura que había hecho hasta el momento- estaba jugándose el cuello- y no sabía _por qué_ coño lo estaba haciendo –bueno, excepto la idea de que, si se la llegara a enseñar al Señor Oscuro, el destino de Hermione estuviera fuera de sus manos no le agradaba mucho.

"Granger." Intentó mantener su tono de voz estable. Entonces se le ocurrió, que probablemente, ella ya no debería responder ante Granger, aunque ni loco pensaba llamarla Weasley. "Te lo juro. Si me obligas a hacerte un Imperius para hacerte hablar, no me haré responsable de lo que pueda llegar a hacer. Ahora dime dónde está Weasley y _te llevaré con él._"

"¿Por qué?"

Bueno, esa era una buena pregunta. ¿Por qué? Aunque se salvó de responderla cuando Hermione eligió justo ese momento para perder el conocimiento, sus ojos se pusieron blancos y su cuerpo se cayó sin resistencia alguna.

"¡No- _NO_! ¡Granger, pequeña _zorra_!" La insultó Draco, aunque la cogió entre los brazos con delicadeza. "¿Qué coño voy a hacer ahora?"

Se pasó una mano por su desordenado y húmedo cabello rubio platino, pensando con fuerza. (_Odiada_ cómo el sobrero le dejaba el pelo.) Finalmente cogió la varita, rozó con la punta el anillo de Hermione, y murmuró un complicado encantamiento, terminando con las palabras, "llévame hasta Ronald Weasley."

Tumbó a la varita sobre la palma de la mano y esperó. No pasó nada durante unos largos segundos- tiempo suficiente para que llegara a pensar que no iba a funcionar y que seguramente fuera mejor así, ya que era la idea más increíblemente estúpida que jamás había tenido- y después empezó a rotar, muy lentamente, sobre su mano. Pasó otro largo instante hasta que se detuvo, vibrando levemente como la aguja de una brújula, señalando, lo que Draco fervientemente esperaba, la dirección correcta. Sujetando a Hermione un poco más alto, no pudo evitar presionar levemente sus labios sobre su agrietada e insensible boca, rozando ligeramente su lengua contra su labio inferior. Después empezó a caminar.

No fue fácil mantener una palma abierta, su varita encima de ella, y llevar a Hermione a la vez. Sin embargo, de algún modo se las apañó, a pesar de que una voz en su cabeza le repetía al ritmo de sus pisadas, _estúpido-estúpido-estúpido._

Encontró a Ron, junto con Harry, la _Weaselette,_ Zacharius Smith y a algunos otros, en una pequeña y discreta cámara bajo el suelo que, aparentemente, había sido instalada como un provisional cuarto de guerra. La puerta había sido protegida con un Encantamiento Desilusionador, pero Draco fue capaz de encontrarlo gracias a su varita.

Parecían cansados y agobiados, sucios y magullados como si acabaran de salir de una reyerta. Harry y Ron estaban inclinados sobre una pequeña mesa, en la cual habían esparcido numerosos pergaminos: informes, mapas, noticias… El mismo tipo de cosas que había visto a su padre estudiar larga y detenidamente en el centro de mando de Voldemort, mucho más cómodo y permanente. Se le ocurrió que ese tipo de información podría ser realmente valiosa, incluso pensó en coger algo si tenía la oportunidad… pero tenía un asunto mucho más importante en aquel momento. Hermione.

"Weasley," dijo. "Creo que he encontrado algo que te pertenece."

Ron y Harry se dieron la vuelta rápidamente, sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa, pero después se entrecerraron en una casi perfecta armonía. Ron, cuyos ojos estaban fijos en la cara de Draco, y quien siempre había sido el más impulsivo de los dos, siseó y agarró su varita de inmediato. Fueron los ojos de Harry los que en realidad vieron lo que sujetaba Draco entre los brazos.

Su mano agarró el brazo Ron con rapidez.

"Espera," dijo con voz baja, intensa. "Ron, _mira._"

Draco notó el momento exacto en el que Weasley entendió lo que estaba viendo. El rostro del pelirrojo palideció en un segundo, dejándole totalmente blanco, sus pecas resaltando fuertemente en su rostro de aspecto enfermizo. Incluso se tambaleó un poco, sujetándose al borde de la mesa. Parecía como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Todo eso sucedió en apenas unos segundos. Después Potter dijo, "Malfoy, ¿qué _coño _has hecho?" al mismo tiempo que Weasley, con la voz ronca y rota, exclamaba, "Te voy a matar."

Draco movió ligeramente a Hermione, cambiando su peso de una pierna a otra al mismo tiempo. "Yo no le he hecho nada, imbéciles," dijo con desdén. "¿De verdad creéis que la traería aquí si hubiera sido yo? ¿Alguno de vosotros la vais a coger de una puta vez? ¡No tengo toda la noche!"

Parecía que Ron estaba a punto de caerse sobre las rodillas. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún ademán de acercarse. "¿Es esto un truco, Malfoy?" Susurró. "¿Un señuelo… un multijugos…?"

"No, Weasley, bastardo de mierda. ¿Esta es tu… _mujer_ ahora_,_ no?" (Pronunció la palabra con extremo desprecio), "y está muy malherida. ¡Y como hombre casado, si esta fuera _mi_ mujer, la cogería y haría algo para salvarla!"

Ron aún estaba inmóvil, paralizado, y preso del horror y de la duda.

"_¡Deja de comportarte como un estúpido, Weasley!_" Exclamó Draco, a punto de perder la paciencia. "A caballo regalado, no le mires el diente. Esta es la primera, la última, y la _única_ vez que haré algo por ti, ¡así que más te vale aprovecharte, joder! Si de verdad valoras a tu -_mujer_- cógela y busca ayuda médica. ¡_Cógela_ ya, puto idiota!"

"Ron," dijo Harry silenciosamente. "Ron, cógela."

"Pero, y si es una trampa…"

"Ron, ¿y si es _Hermione_? Necesita ayuda; _cógela_."

Finalmente Ron rodeó la mesa, aún tambaleante, y alargó los brazos. "Está bien, dámela, Malfoy." Su voz aún sonaba recelosa, casi hasta el punto de la renuencia.

Draco la miró largamente por última vez. Su rostro estaba pálido, lleno de heridas y sucio… pero seguía siendo preciosa, parecía estar en paz dentro de la inconsciencia. Y de repente, lamentó tan intensamente haberla traído hasta ahí, que quiso agarrarse a ella con desesperación… la forma en la que cabía entre sus brazos, su peso; parecía lo _correcto._

Pero no podía, y lo sabía. Se la dio a Weasley, que la cogió con cuidado y se dejó caer de rodillas con ella entre brazos, sosteniéndola sobre su regazo. Draco recordó cómo la había agarrado de la misma forma en el baño de los prefectos. Recordó el calor que irradiaba. Su voz, rota de la emoción. _Malfoy… Dios… Estoy asustada._

Las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron en una mueca. Se giró la sobre talones para marcharse de allí.

"Malfoy, espera." Era Potter. Draco se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta.

"Malfoy… No sabes cuánto significa esto para Ron. Para nosotros. Gracias."

Draco resopló con amargura. _Si supieras…_, pensó. Recordó el olor, el tacto, y el sabor de su piel desnuda – el casi insoportable éxtasis que sentía cada vez que ella tenía un orgasmo. Recordó cómo se restregaba frenéticamente contra él, cómo Hermione se agarraba tan fuertemente a su polla que _siempre_ le hacía correrse justo después de ella, incluso cuando exclamaba que no, que no quería hacerlo, oh, Dios, no. Merlín, había sido genial. Y siempre y cuando estuviera viva y a salvo en algún lugar del mundo, sabría que _siempre_ tendría la posibilidad de volver a estar con ella. Follar con Hermione Granger había sido la ostia. Follar con la mujer de Ron Weasley… _eso_ sí que sería jodidamente fantástico. Por _eso _la había salvado. Esa era la razón.

Sí.

"_No_ me des las gracias, Potter," dijo. "En serio. No. Oh, y como comprenderás, tengo que avisar del descubrimiento de esta habitación. Yo si fuera vosotros, saldría de aquí con esos pergaminos en menos de cinco minutos."

Harry no dijo nada. Draco oyó a Ron murmurándole silenciosamente a Hermione. Le imaginaba acariciándole el pelo de la misma forma que lo había hecho en el Baile de Navidad, quizá sacudiéndola ligeramente o acariciando su mejilla con la mano, rozando el contorno de su rostro, sus labios, con los dedos; plantando un beso sobre su frente. Oyó la palabra "¡_Ennervate_!" y un segundo después, la voz ronca de Hermione susurrando "¿Ron?" con incredulidad.

Quería _tanto_ darse la vuelta para verla por última vez… pero no lo hizo.

Cuadró los hombros y se marchó.

**00000 X0X0X 00000**

La estaba observando.

Otra vez…

**FIN.**

* * *

¡Por fin! En realidad no estoy muy convencida de cómo ha quedado la traducción, algunas frases me suenan demasiado forzadas y/o mal formuladas, pero ahora mismo estoy demasiado cansada para cambiar nada. Tres horas seguidas delante del ordenador para terminar esto cuanto antes le quitan a una las ganas xD

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. ¡Esto se acabó! ¡Espero vuestras opiniones y comentarios! Y gracias a los todos los que os habéis pasado por aquí y os habéis tomado el tiempo para poner un review.

**N/T 24/07/2010**: **Este mensaje va especialmente dirigido a una persona (una tal Evelyn). Esta persona ha dejado un comentario bastante desagradable, dejando bien claro lo que piensa de esta historia. Me parece MUY respetable que no te guste, porque al fin y al cabo, la gente tiene gustos muy diferentes, pero lo que sí me parece irrespetuoso es la forma y las maneras de escribir tu opinión. La próxima vez que quieras insultar a la creadora y los lectores, ten al menos la decencia de no dejar un comentario anónimo para brindarnos la oportunidad de defendernos y de contestarte. **

**Lo siento para quien le moleste, pero no quiero dejar su comentario sin contestación. **

**Esta historia es sádica y malvada, pero lo que creo que no has entendido es que esta historia es así por una razón. Este Draco es malvado, cruel y oscuro. No es igual al Draco de Rowling, pero si hubiera seguido los pasos de su padre, sin duda, no me costaría nada imaginarle haciendo algo así. Cuando digo que me gusta esta historia (y creo que también hablo por el resto de los lectores), no significa, PARA NADA, que me gustaría ser Hermione o que me gustaría que me hicieran lo mismo. Me gusta porque me parece bastante más canon que muchos Dracos que he leído, porque es un Draco caprichoso, arrogante y cruel que toma lo que quiere. Porque es un cabrón. **

**No todas las historias tienen por qué tener finales felices y personajes perfectos. La vida a veces es cruel, y muchas historias quieren reflejarlo, lo hagan bien o mal. Lo siento MUCHO por todas las personas que han pasado por una experiencia similar, y de ninguna manera esta historia refleja lo que has sugerido.**

**Y lo siento si te ha ofendido en alguna manera la historia, pero el que avisa no es traidor: antes de cada capítulo hay una advertencia (en negrita y mayúsculas, por si no te has fijado) de contenidos sexuales y violentos. Si tanto asco sentías al leerlo, tú solita te lo has buscado. **


End file.
